<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kingdom for a Kiss Upon Your Shoulder by Menuridae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961930">A Kingdom for a Kiss Upon Your Shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menuridae/pseuds/Menuridae'>Menuridae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Unbetaed we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menuridae/pseuds/Menuridae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Word has come from the imperial palace that each kingdom must present a noble-born omega to marry into the Emperor's harem. But, for the kingdom of Karasuno who haven't seen the birth of an omega in generations, they have only one option: Hinata Shouyou who is already engaged to the King of Nekoma. </p><p>To save themselves from the wrath of the crown and Nekoma, Suga and Kageyama venture to the imperial palace to plead with the Emperor to take another as his concubine. There, they find themselves caught in the claws of the imperial harem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! Although I have been in the Haikyuu fandom for many years now, this is my first work for the fandom! This fic was birthed from a need for more harem fics in the Haikyuu fandom. At present time, I have listed the main ships I will be working towards, but please note I will not include background ships in the tags. The tags and rating will be subject to change. </p><p>Now, please enjoy reading~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata was coming home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been months since the young man had set out to study at Nekoma; months since Kageyama had seen his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven, Kageyama’s favourite mare, whinnied as they stood by the side of the road. They had stopped on their way back to the castle for a break, but Kageyama had found himself lingering, his eyes cast to where the road to Nekoma bled into the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t be much longer,” he whispered against her sweaty skin. He soothed her with a gentle touch as he noted how her black coat shimmered in the afternoon light, as though stars were reflecting back from its midnight depths. She was still breathing deep from their run as she fought to steady her breath. He had urged her to run hard and fast, as when he moved with her, Kageyama swore he could feel the wind holding him in flight. Riding on the back of Raven, through fields of grass under the bright, clear sky would be the closest he would ever come to sprouting wings and flying away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Kageyama,” a voice called out from behind him. Kageyama startled and turned to find Suga, Marquis of Karasuno, approaching him on the back of his horse, a stunning chestnut mare. “I was wondering where you had run off to today. I should have known you were out on a ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama was quick to greet the Marquis in a bow as the man descended from his horse. “Marquis Suga. Please excuse me for not returning promptly, I was just on my way back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga chuckled as he stepped forward to pet Raven along her neck. “There is no need to apologise, it's a wonderful day to be outside.” His eyes flickered to meet Kageyama’s with a knowing look. “I know Raven longs to stretch her legs out as much as possible. The castle stables are probably far too stuffy for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed in agreement. Raven was always eager to run free. Almost as eager as Kageyama was to escape the walls of the castle, for even just a few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga chuckled as Raven attempted to bury her muzzle into his loose sleeve in search of whatever treat he had brought along. “Nose like a hunting hound, this one,” he said as he presented an apple to her. Suga’s words went unnoticed to Kageyama, whose gaze had returned to watching for a carriage on the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama?” Suga called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my Lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he will be home soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama felt his cheeks grow hot in a flush. He quickly turned away to hide it from the marquis. “That idiot is always late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga laughed. “Hinata has never had a great sense of urgency. Perhaps he was unwilling to part from his new fiance so soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wouldn’t surprise me. From his letters, he seems absolutely smitten with the King of Nekoma,” Kageyama grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should set out to go and bring him home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord?” Kageyama asked in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, let’s go greet Hinata. I’ve missed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Kageyama was about to mount his mare, a thundering of hooves against the ground tore their attention to an approaching rider. He heard the rider before he saw him, peals of elated laughter and a shout of his name. “Kageyama!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As reckless as he has ever been, Hinata leapt from his stallion before it had come to a complete stop and ran straight into Kageyama to envelop him in a tight embrace, his head buried against Kageyama’s neck. “Kageyama!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata!” Kageyama exclaimed in surprise as he stumbled back, the smaller man in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you Kageyama!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller man smelled different than what Kageyama had remembered. Kageyama had grown up knowing Hinata to smell of the sharp twang of squeezed citrus, but now he smelled more like a crisp summer breeze and early morning dew clinging to blades of grass. Although Hinata smelled different, Kageyama found comfort in his new, unfamiliar scent. Kageyama allowed himself a small smile as he squeezed his friend back.  “I’ve missed you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hinata pulled back he was surprised to see Suga standing beside him. He promptly bowed to the marquis. “Marquis Suga. My apologies for not seeing you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga pulled the redhead into a tight hug. “Welcome home, Shouyou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata hugged him back. “Thank you, Koushi. It’s good to be home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Suga pulled back, he had a frown on his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why are you here without your caravan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata at least had the decency to look remorseful. “I rode ahead. The carriage ran a rock and a wheel spoke broke. It wouldn’t be fixed for another few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you an idiot? You should have stayed with them! Riding alone is dangerous!” Kageyama seethed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata spun on his heel. “You would have done the same, Kageyama! Besides, it's just a few leagues away. I go further when I go for a horseback ride!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga interjected before Kageyama could argue back, firmly gripping the pair by their shoulders. “Hinata, that was rather dangerous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if we head back now, King Sawamura doesn’t have to know anything about it,” he said with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiled back and was quick to mount his stallion once again. “I’ll race you back, Kageyama!” he shouted, before taking off towards the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hinata! You’re cheating!” Kageyama yelled as he took off after him on Raven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga smiled as he watched the two young lords race off towards their home. Kageyama laughed as he urged Raven to catch Hinata. The wind whipped around him and he felt as though he was flying as he chased after his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was home, and Kageyama had felt as though a part of himself had returned home with him. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You should have seen it, Kageyama! It was at least four metres tall! I have never seen one as big as this one!” Hinata exclaimed as he flailed his arms around in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama scowled. “Bears don’t get that big, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga startled as Hinata slammed his hands down on the table, leaning over it to get into Kageyama’s face. “It was that big! I saw it with my own two eyes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama mimicked Hinata and leaned in close as well. “Well, it probably looked so big because you are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata squawked. “And you have a thick head because you never believe me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does a thick head have anything to do with not believing you?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga pinched his brow between his forefinger and thumb. It had been less than an hour since Hinata’s return and after being subjected to their bickering, Suga was yearning for a return of the peace. Although, he couldn’t hold back a smile as he watched the two men animatedly argue with each other. He hadn’t seen Kageyama so spirited since Hinata had left for Nekoma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them ceased their bickering upon hearing the chime of Suga’s laughter. “Sorry,” Suga apologised. “It’s just nice to have you home, Hinata. I’ve missed this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a call from outside the room from a servant announcing herself to bring in the refreshments. She and a young boy laid out an assortment of treats for the party of three before departing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata beamed upon noticing a cup of steaming tea was set before him. “Kinzu tea! I have missed this so much! I was so sad when I learned that you couldn’t find the tea anywhere in Nekoma. I was craving it for the longest time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinzu tea was a speciality of Karasuno and was favoured amongst many people in the land for its fragrance and mellow taste. Suga and Hinata had shared a particular love for the tea. Kageyama, on the other hand, made a face as soon as he spied the cups of Kinzu tea. “I don’t know how either of you can stomach that disgusting tea,” he said as he took a sip of his own ginseng tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga relished the taste of his tea. “Each to their own. Kinzu tea just has an acquired taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kageyama, it’s too refined for your palette,” Hinata teased his friend, but as he took a sip from his tea, Hinata was quick to pull it away and stuck his tongue out in disgust. “EW! What’s wrong with this tea? It tastes terrible!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you! It’s an awful tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata considered his cup with a wary eye. “Did they boil the tea leaves wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My tea tastes just fine, and it comes from the same pot,” Suga said. “Perhaps your tongue grew accustomed to fruity Nekoma tea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata put his teacup down with a pout. “I was looking forward to drinking Kinzu tea too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His frown didn’t last long however, his eyes lighting up as he dug through the pockets of his overcoat to pull out two small cloth bags to hand to Kageyama and Suga. “Oh! I almost forgot! While I was in Nekoma, I discovered a delicious local food; it’s called soru fruit! I bought some of the dried fruit for both of you to try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fruit was a pale yellow in colour and thinly sliced. Kageyama only gave it a cursory glance before giving it a taste. “These are delicious!” he said before trying another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga was more apprehensive as a foul smell flooded his nose once he opened the bag. Upon attempting a piece, he wrinkled his nose at the bitter taste. “I don’t like these. They are awfully bitter. I’m sorry, Hinata, but you can have these back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata merely shrugged as he accepted the bag back from Suga and plopped a dried piece of fruit in this mouth. “More for me and Kageyama then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t this popular in Karasuno?” Kageyama asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma told me that they had attempted to export them to Karasuno once, but the fruit wasn’t very popular. I thought they were gross at first, but they grew on me. In Nekoma, they are a very popular food amongst omegas. The physicians said something about how they are good for omega’s pheromones. But betas and alphas enjoy them as well!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tension that had lingered at the edges of the room since they had first sat down to talk came to hover over them at the mention of the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t avoid the topic forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga cleared his throat. “Hinata… did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright smile on Hinata’s face dimmed. He averted his gaze from Suga’s. “I didn’t. I always thought I was a beta.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama tapped the table with a forefinger as he thought. “I have never heard of someone presenting at twenty years old. It’s years past any recorded delayed presentation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Suga said. “It’s strange.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata cracked a smile. “You should have seen my surprise! Kenma had to tell me I was going into heat. I thought I was coming down with a fever!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga shared a smile back. “Well, no matter beta or omega, nothing has changed. But, I will have to ask that Kageyama help you adjust to being an omega. He should be able to assist you in regulating your heat and… anything else useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I am under your care now, oh wise and great omega master Kageyama,” Hinata teased with a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama threw a piece of dried soru fruit at him. “Take it seriously, idiot. Being an omega isn’t easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sighed as he ignored the bickering pair. “I can’t even recall the last time we had an omega in the Karasuno court. It might have been when my grandparents were young.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama scowled. “I have always questioned why Karasuno has had such difficulty producing omegas. They are so rare in this land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a mystery for many generations. We used to have as many omegas as other kingdoms, but our omega numbers continue to decline with each generation. Now we are scrambling to secure marriages with omegas from other kingdoms to continue our bloodline.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is weird, but if we had as many omegas as the other kingdoms, then Kageyama would have never come to Karasuno!” Hinata chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is true,” Suga said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” Kageyama quietly said, failing to match the smiles of his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lords,” a call came from outside the room. Suga promptly summoned them in. Ennoshita, the king’s most trusted aide, bowed as he entered the room with a grave face. “King Sawamura requests your counsel immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The king has returned?” Hinata asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ennoshita stiffly responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong, Ennoshita?” Suga questioned. He had known the man since they were children and had never seen the easy-going man look so tense before. Ennoshita hesitated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ennoshita,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suga urged softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Word has come, from the imperial palace. The emperor has announced he will take a harem. He has requested each counsel from the kingdoms to choose and present a noble-born omega to marry into the royal harem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga turned back to look at Hinata, the young redhead’s expression mirroring his own horror. Kageyama violently swore and threw his teacup in a fit of rage. It shattered against the wall, but the sound roused neither Hinata nor Suga from their panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to present a noble-born omega to marry into the emperor’s harem. Everyone knew at that moment, there would be no choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata, their miracle omega, was their only option. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading the first part of this fic! I have no idea how long it will get to be, but I hope to update it regularly. This fic is set in a fictional world where east and western traditions and culture has been blended together, so please don't expect any particular historical accuracies.</p><p>I hope that you are not too confused, but please be reassured any questions you may have about the story will be answered in future chapters~</p><p>Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, as I would love to hear your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The royal court of Karasuno discusses their options with addressing the imperial decree.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recap: Hinata has returned home from his studies in Nekoma as an omega. A decree from the imperial capital has arrived to announce a noble omega from each kingdom must be presented to the emperor for his royal harem. </p>
<p>-- <br/>Hi, thank you for your patience for this chapter! <br/>Just as a quick note, I mistakenly called Sawamura 'Daichi' in the first chapter, which is inconsistent with how I am referring to the characters from their family name in this story. This has since been changed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karasuno’s royal court held all of their meetings in the Great Hall; an opulent room located in the centre of the castle. Two rows of columns supported a high ceiling that boasted beautifully intricate paintings that depicted Karasuno’s history. Images of past famine, war and the founding of the kingdom of Karasuno illustrated moments their forebearers wished that the generations to come would never forget. One day after his heir had taken up the mantle, a moment of Sawamura’s reign would be painted on the ceiling, alongside his ancestors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama would never be able to forget the first time he had seen the ceiling of Karasuno’s Great Hall eight years ago. As a timid twelve-year-old who was just coming to terms with the changes in his life, the grandeur of the ceiling had sparked both awe and trepidation in him. The eyes of dead kings held a great weight over him, tracked his every movement and read his every thought. He could not hide his secrets within the Great Hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The servants had gathered tables and chairs to create two lines in front of the columns in the hall for the royal court to listen to their king speak. The lacquer finish on the tables reflected back the flickering candle flames from the mounted lights on the columns. As marquis, Suga took the seat closest to the throne; Kageyama found his seat at the furthest end of the table. Hinata, who hadn’t said a word since they were summoned, took the seat beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama was never good at comforting words, but seeing his closest friend in such a state, he was compelled to reassure Hinata. “King Sawamura will make things right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata offered him an attempt at a smile. “I’m sure he will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouyou!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair turned to look at Lady Yachi, who quickly came to their side. Hinata stood to welcome his friend, only to be pulled into a tight embrace. It was hardly proper etiquette for the Great Hall, but no one raised any protest when they saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>was causing a ruckus. “I’ve missed you!” Yachi whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata squeezed back tighter. “I missed you so much, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They withdrew from their hug, but their hands lingered on elbows and shoulders. Yachi had a sad smile. “I wish I could welcome you back under better circumstances.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s smile was a ghost pulling at his cheeks. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright. We are all here for you. I promise it will work out.” Yachi whispered. Hinata seemed to release a breath he had held since hearing the news. Yachi always had a way to instil reassurance into her peers. Kageyama wished he had her ability to comfort his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their attentions were then drawn to the captain of the royal guard who entered the room. Earl Asashi’s presence could always draw the gaze of an entire room, despite his displeasure for such a fact. By this point, the hall had filled with all the royal court that was available to attend such a prompt assembly and all stood to address their liege lord. Across the hall, Kageyama could see that his peers had gathered whilst they were talking with Yachi. Opposite of him, Lord Yamaguchi stood beside Lord Tsukishima, and Viscount Nishinoya and Viscount Tanaka were seated further along the table as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Announcing the arrival of the King of Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi,” Asashi’s voice boomed throughout the hall. The royal court bowed as their king entered the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura Daichi was a young king who walked with the weight of his people firmly on his shoulders. He had inherited a title from his father who was firm and unrelenting in his mindset and grew into his kingship with a kindness that shouldn’t ordinally belong to a tactician. Even at only twenty-three years of age, his efforts for his country to rekindle sour relations with neighbouring kingdoms would go down in history. Those still resentful of the war would call him a coward king for negotiating with Nekoma instead of avenging his fallen father, but where his father’s actions brought war, Sawamura’s labour welcomed a long-needed peace to their lands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura took his seat on the throne and his royal court followed suit in one unified motion. Asashi settled into the other seat at the king’s side and Ennoshita respectfully stood in attendance behind Sawamura. “My fellow lords, I thank you for arriving promptly to such a sudden assembly,” Sawamura addressed. “I have summoned you here today to discuss the matter of the royal decree we received earlier today. The emperor has decreed that each kingdom under the empire must present a noble omega to marry into the royal harem. This goes without saying, but this decree has put Karasuno in a difficult position. For generations, we haven’t seen an omega born into Karasuno’s noble families. That is until three moons ago when Lord Hinata Shouyou presented as an omega whilst studying in Nekoma.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turned to look at Hinata. Kageyama discreetly offered his hand to Hinata under the table, who gratefully held it tightly. Kageyama could offer no calming words like Yachi, but he could do at least this much for his friend. There was a tense thrum in the air as the royal court began to murmur amongst themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chatter ceased as Suga cleared his throat and all eyes darted back to the centre of the room. “But Hinata is already engaged to marry King Kozume Kenma of the Kingdom of Nekoma. After years of war, we have finally brokered a positive relationship with Nekoma and we can not dare to threaten those relations. Therefore, we have no eligible omega to present to the Emperor as a concubine,” Suga said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata squeezed tighter and Kageyama wished he could give him a hug. Then, to Kageyama’s surprise, Tsukishima stood and bowed to address the king. “Your Majesty, I dare be imprudent, but I must address that if we do not present an omega to the Emperor, then forget about Nekoma, we may face oppression from all the kingdoms under the empire, including Nekoma. If we can not send Lord Hinata to the imperial capital, then what shall we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura sat forward in his throne, his fingers steepled. “I have already given my consent to the marriage between King Kozume and Lord Hinata. To dissolve this marriage agreement would destroy the relations we have worked so hard to build.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Your Majesty, surely Nekoma will understand our circumstances. I doubt King Kozume would be willing to go to war over such a slight,” Tsukishima said. Kageyama felt his blood boil. It was unfair. This whole situation was just so unfair. Lord Tsukishima turned to look at Hinata, and if Kageyama were not mistaken, he swore he could see remorse in his eyes. “I don’t agree with it. But I do not know what other options we have. Lord Hinata is the only omega we have born under the Karasuno house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka slammed his fist down on the table. “Either way, we are likely to face war.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earl Kiyoko grew despondent. “All our hard work to rebuild our kingdom will be all for naught.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama swore he heard a soft “damn it” from Viscount Nishinoya a few seats down the table. As a ward, Kageyama had been permitted to attend these meetings but as he was not a lord of any lands within Karasuno, he had no rights to voice his opinions or concerns. Perhaps it was for the better, however, as he was sure that in his anger, he would say something inappropriate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Sawamura is right, we have no choice. Lord Hinata must go to Nekoma. If we present Lord Hinata to the Emperor, we are sure to face even larger wrath,” Suga said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The royal court grew visibly confused as a murmur kicked up again. Suga silenced it as he gestured to Hinata. “Lord Hinata, if would so kindly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nervously nodded as he turned on his heel. There was a collective gasp in the Great Hall as the royal court bore witness to a secret that the king and marquis had initially wanted to keep quiet. Even Kageyama found himself gripped by the sight of the circular scar on the back of Hinata’s neck. The scar had long since healed, the mark now a milky translucent colour that looked like it had called Hinata’s skin home for a long time. The back of Kageyama’s neck tingled slightly and he itched to check it was still unblemished as it had always been. “I-I have been claimed by King Kozume,” Hinata stuttered. Unbelievable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Hinata sat back down, Kageyama turned to look at his best friend. “Hinata?” There was no masking the shock in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata blushed, hiding his face. “It was an accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura cleared his throat. “As you can see my lords, we cannot offer Lord Hinata to the Emperor for he is already claimed by another.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We intended to keep this claim a secret, for a claim mark traditionally is made after a marriage union, but we have decided to keep this knowledge a secret to avoid any shame that may be brought to King Kozume and our own,” Suga said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Yachi turned to look at the king with a question in her eyes that was reflected in all the royal court. “Your Majesty, then what are we to do in regards to the Emperor’s decree?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall go to the imperial capital and talk with the Emperor,” Suga said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asashi, who had remained quiet the entire time, stepped forward, seemingly forgetting his etiquette. “Marquis Suga, you must not. It is too dangerous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga solemnly smiled. “I must.” He then turned to bow to his king. “Your Majesty, please allow me to visit the imperial capital to negotiate with the Emperor on behalf of the Kingdom of Karasuno.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For just a moment, a pained look flashed across Sawamura’s face. His fist clenched tightly as he nodded once for his assent. “Marquis Suga shall travel to the imperial capital to negotiate with the emperor. We shall need to send word immediately to the capital of Nekoma to assure the king of our intentions. Lord Hinata, you are to remain here in the castle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga bowed even deeper. “It shall be my honour, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud rush of blood in his ears as Kageyama’s mind felt like it was concaving in on itself. His heart stuttered and leapt high in his chest. He was still there in the Great Hall, in his seat, beside Suga and peering down at them all alongside the eyes of dead kings all at once. It was a decision that came from a stranger that made Kageyama stand from his chair at such a force that sent it scrambling back, the sound of scraping chair legs against the stone flooring echoing throughout the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty!” Kageyama shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama!” Hinata whispered as he tugged on his wrist to urge him to sit down. Kageyama shook free of Hinata’s grip and rounded the table to kneel on the floor to bow before the king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please forgive me, Your Majesty, for my imprudence but please allow me to travel to the imperial capital alongside Marquis Suga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura raised an eyebrow. “And why should I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama didn’t dare raise his head. “I am well acquainted with the Emperor from my time engaged to him while he was still an Imperial Prince. I know the Emperor well and how he thinks, Your Majesty. At the very least, I can help Marquis Suga approach the Emperor in a tactful way that will appeal most suitably to his ego.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama!-” Suga began but was stopped when Sawamura gestured for him to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please rise, Lord Kageyama,” Sawamura said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama quickly followed his king’s command. “Lord Kageyama, you are to accompany Marquis Suga to the imperial capital to assist with negotiations with the emperor on behalf of the Kingdom of Karasuno.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga startled. “Your Majesty!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura stood and turned away from the marquis. The royal court scrambled to their feet to bow to their departing king. “This assembly is adjourned,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga went to follow Sawamura. “Your Majesty, if you would please reconsider, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The marquis was silenced with a piercing glare. “Not right now, Marquis Suga. I will attend to your audience later,” he said before stalking off, Ennoshita at his heels. Suga stood transfixed as he watched the king stalk away, unfamiliar with the experience of being ignored by the king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata rushed to Kageyama’s side once the king had departed. “You idiot! Do you even know what you have done?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to the imperial capital to talk with the emperor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata harshly slapped his friend on the arm. “And for what?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama blinked. “Trust me, you idiot. I know the emperor well and I know what I am doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or kill you! He is a terrifying man! Don’t go, Kageyama!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frustration boiled deep in his chest and he shoved Hinata back. Yachi stepped forward to brace Hinata. “Kageyama, please calm down,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about Marquis Suga? If you think the emperor will kill me, what about him?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Karasuno’s business, Lord Kageyama, not any of yours,” a chilling voice came from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marquis Suga...” Kageyama said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga approached coming chest to chest with Kageyama, his eyes burning deep and dark like hot coals. The marquis was shorter than him, but Kageyama felt intimidated by this unfamiliar anger he had never seen in Suga before. “If you have any sense of self-preservation, ask King Sawamura to rescind his approval.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Kageyama’s jaw twitched. “And what will happen when you go to the imperial capital alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As Marquis of Karasuno, that is my burden to bear, not yours,” Suga said, before stepping away and stormed out of the Great Hall without a second glance back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, what are you planning, Kageyama?” Tsukishima asked, having approached after witnessing the confrontation with the marquis. Yamaguchi followed on his heels, too shocked by everything to have any input. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Kageyama said. “Just maybe the emperor will listen to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were in good relations with the emperor, Kageyama,” Yachi piped in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before my family fell into disgrace, he was rather fond of me,” Kageyama said. He averted his eyes in fear that his friends would see the truth in them. His gaze gravitated towards the ceiling that depicted hundreds of images of past kings looking back down on him with all-seeing eyes, all too similar to the eyes of King Sawamura’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a necessary white lie. For if they knew the hatred Emperor Oikawa Tooru held for Kageyama, they would never let him leave Karasuno’s borders. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was originally gonna be longer, but I decided to cut a third of it, as it wasn't good pacing, so the next chapter shouldn't be too long of a wait as a) it is already half-written, and b) my city has now gone back into lockdown, so I have quite a bit of time on my hands. </p>
<p>I would really love to hear your thoughts in a comment, as comments are my fuel for writing! Thank you for any kudos as well! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga reflects on his past and confront his king for his actions in allowing Kageyama to visit the imperial capital with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We have a flashback this chapter! Hopefully you are able to follow along easily~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suga was born as the heir apparent of the Marquis of Karasuno. From the moment he could remember, Suga had spent his days training for a future in service to his kingdom. As his mother before him, Suga would act as the trustworthy advisor to the Sawamura family, pledging his life to protect and serve the long line of Karasuno kings. It was a fitting title for a beta, a gender renowned for their patience and reliability. Suga believed he could use the strengths of his gender to firmly uphold the title he was to inherit. Being born a beta was a gift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until he had met the crown prince of Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just eight years old when his mother had brought him to the Karasuno court for the first time and he had met the boy he would pledge his life to protect. He was a shy child, and upon seeing the crown prince, he had hidden behind his mother’s skirts. The young prince had stood beside his father and watched Suga with a curiosity. His mother had to coax him out and urge him to bow to the king and prince, just as she had taught him to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thie king was particularly amused at his nervousness. He gave his son a thump on the back to urge him forward. “Greet your subject, Daichi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi offered his hand and as he was taught, Suga bowed again to lay a whisper of a kiss against his knuckles. “My prince,” he greeted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king and marquis laughed at their children as they urged them to go play together whilst they had their meeting. Suga had followed after the young boy outside into a courtyard, scared that he would get lost in the unfamiliar castle. The courtyard was as grand as the rest of the castle, a beautiful fountain standing in the centre of the courtyard. The prince led them to the fountain before rounding on Suga. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” The prince asked, startling Suga. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sugawara Koushi, Your Highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daichi,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga hesitated. “... Your Highness?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi stood firm. “I’ll call you Koushi, so you can just call me Daichi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His entire life, Suga had been coached on the proper etiquette to be used when addressing the royal line. He knew better than to call the prince by his given name. “That would be improper, Your Highness,” he apologised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi huffed and stalked away. “Forget it then. I don’t even know why I bothered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A seed of worry took root in the pit of Suga’s stomach. He ran after the prince. “Your Highness, I didn’t mean to offend you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi rounded on him once more with a scowl. “Your Highness this, Your Highness that. I’m sick of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...” Suga faltered. “I didn’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi turned his head away. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s just… I thought you could be my friend instead of my subject.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga felt a warmth bloom in his chest. He smiled at the other boy. “You're a prince, I will always be your subject.” Daichi scowled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can also be your friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a twitch of a smile at the corner of Daichi’s lips. “You will?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A giggle bubbled forth from Suga’s lips. “I will, Daichi.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It would be many more years later until Suga would realise that he had fallen in love with his best friend and the crown prince of Karasuno. The realisation came one day when he was fourteen years old, upon feeling that familiar bloom of warmth in his chest that he came to associate with Sawamura. All it took was one smile from the prince, a smile that was not any different from the ones he had directed at Suga before, but the bloom of warmth that had been growing over the years suddenly burst like a bubble. His chest had felt both empty and whole all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga had thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am in love with Daichi. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, as heir to the title of Marquis of Karasuno and born as a beta, Suga did not dare to act on his feelings. Sawamura was to be king. He would inherit his father’s title, marry a noble omega and produce heirs. And Suga’s role in his life was to be his advisor and friend. He wouldn’t be able to fulfil the role of Daichi’s lover; a king’s lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only at the bitter age of fourteen where he had come to realise his love, and abandon hope for it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, even if he was prepared to resign to a fate of restraining his feelings for the better of his kingdom, Suga wasn’t truly ready when Kageyama Tobio, an omega three years their junior, entered the court of Karasuno. Born to a noble family in Kitagawa Daiichi, Kageyama was taken in by the court of Karasuno formally as a ward at the tender age of twelve. Until he came of the age to marry, Karasuno would be where Kageyama would call home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama was not officially pronounced as the betrothed to any of the young alpha heirs, but Suga knew that there was a very real possibility that Kageyama could be declared Sawamura’s mate. Even though Suga was a beta, even though he was to inherit the title of the king’s advisor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even though</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suga had resigned to keeping his feelings hidden, envy had burned cold through his veins at the thought that an omega may lay claim to Sawamura so easily. Suga had hated Kageyama long before he had seen the boy, simply for his omega status that could grant him the right to marry an alpha. He knew it was unfair of him to hate a boy simply for being an omega, but Suga could not reign in his jealousy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama came to Karasuno in the spring of Suga’s fifteenth year. After weeks since the announcement of Kageyama’s impending arrival, Suga had stewed in the sludge of his feelings. It had made him feel ugly from the inside out. He felt guilt from his envy, but he had long since decided he would just ignore the younger boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Suga saw that young twelve-year-old step into Karasuno’s Great Hall, wide-eyed and fearful, the concoction of jealousy that had been brewing inside for weeks bled out of him. Kageyama was here as a young twelve-year-old omega, torn away from his family and home to be sold into an unknown kingdom for a future as a broodmare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an easy deal. The disgraced Kageyama family needed money, and Karasuno needed noble omegas for their next generation of alpha heirs. It was an easy deal that left the young Kageyama forced to grit his teeth and face his future with strangers from a foreign land on the expense of preserving his family.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Suga knew he was wrong for hating a boy who looked so lonely standing in a place he was forced to call home. No omega was deserving of his ire and anger. Only fate was, that made him a beta when his heart beat for an alpha he could not claim. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Suga found Sawamura in his study, pouring over a stack of papers. Ennoshita hovered at his side sifting through a handful of letters attempting to determine their urgency. Suga stood at attention for minutes in front of the king’s desk as Sawamura refused to acknowledge his greeting. Ennoshita’s nervous eyes flickered to him. He knew better than to say anything. It was a game of patience that the king and marquis had been playing for years, and Suga was yet to lose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Sawamura put aside his papers and dismissed Ennoshita with a flick of his wrist, who gratefully fled the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura rested his chin on steepled fingers. “What do I owe the pleasure, Marquis Suga?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga scowled. “Why did you permit Lord Kageyama to visit the imperial capital with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard Lord Kageyama yourself, Marquis Suga. He believes he may be a valuable asset to convincing the emperor to consider an alternative on behalf of our kingdom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you decided to allow a lord who has no authority over our lands to accompany me, simply because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>have some persuasion over the emperor? What has come over you, Daichi? I have never known you to make such a rash decision,” Suga said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura stood from his seat, the wooden legs of the table squealing against the stone flooring. He turned his back to Suga as he stood by the window, his hands clasped behind his back. “We are in a precarious situation, Suga. I’ll humour any possible advantages we may have at this point.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DAICHI!” —Suga slammed his hands down onto the tabletop of the desk— “possible advantages? You are sending that boy to his executioner!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura spun on his heel, his eyes piercing Suga with a fiery anger. “To his executioner! To his executioner you say? And what does that mean of you?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga faltered. “It isn’t the same.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura advanced on him. “Like hell it isn’t! You think the difference between your title and Kageyama’s will be the difference between your head or his?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps! But you can’t—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps!” Sawamura parroted. “You mean to tell me, you are willingly going to the imperial capital on a perhaps that the emperor will not execute you on behalf of the insolence of our kingdom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I willingly go because I must!” Suga yelled. “Because if it is not me, then it shall be you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t lose you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga thought, for he was not only his king but his most beloved person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura flinched and turned his back on him. Suga’s chest heaved with each pound of his heart that felt as though it had the strength of a warhorse. Beneath the power of his heart, he felt something crack within him. He longed to reach for Sawamura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga tried to steady himself, but his voice was soft and splintered as he asked, “why must we risk two if we need only risk one?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura turned to look at Suga over his shoulder. The side profile of his face was backlit from the light of the window, shrouding half his face in shadow. The air in Suga’s lungs hung suspended at the sight. “Why? Because I am willing to risk a pawn to save my queen,” Sawamura said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A renewed desperation stirred in his chest. This time, he did reach for Sawamura; the tips of his fingers brushing against the calloused palm of Sawamura’s hand. Sawamura pushed back against the pressure but did not dare clasp Suga’s hand in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daichi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Suga begged, “have faith in me that I can do this without Lord Kageyama. He doesn’t understand what he is getting into.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga watched Sawamura’s shoulder’s tense. He pulled his hand away. Suga’s hand lingered mid-air, longing for the brief warmth he felt from the other’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Koushi...” Sawamura trailed off. From the tone of the king’s voice, Suga knew he wouldn’t like the answer he was about to hear. “I am sending you away to the imperial capital to face the wrath of the emperor. Alone. I can’t offer you any protection. But if Kageyama says he may have a way to convince the emperor… by allowing him to go, this may be the only means I have to protect you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga urged once again. “Let this be my burden to bear, alone. I don’t want to see anyone else hurt if it can be avoided.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura gave a weak, spiritless laugh. “And you don’t think I don’t feel the same? That I wish I could take your place to save you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the king and I am but a marquis, it is my responsibility as your subject to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about what you believe your duty is at the moment, Koushi! You are my friend before you are my subject. I… I can’t risk you not returning,” Sawamura said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart in his throat, Suga almost couldn’t find the words to respond. “I’ll return, Daichi. I promise it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope sat in the hollow of his chest, but as he saw Sawamura’s face flash in pain, he felt that hope crumble into pathetic dust. Sawamura headed towards the door. “I’m sorry, Koushi. I won’t force him, but if Lord Kageyama is adamant to go with you to the imperial capital, I won’t stop him.” He paused at the doorway as he looked once more at his childhood friend before he fled into the darkness of the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daichi—” Suga called after him, but Sawamura did not stop. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed writing this chapter from Suga's perspective! I feel like this is a very honest version of Suga, but I hope to be able to explore the other sides of him as we move into the storyline of Suga and Kageyama in the imperial capital. </p>
<p>Thank you for everyone who has left comments thus far, I really enjoy reading them! Please let me know your thoughts in a comment below on what you think of the story thus far~~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, as I would love to hear your thoughts! <br/>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Menuridae11">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>